Home
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Colección de Drabbles, Viñetas y One Shot basados en xxxHolic Rou. Narran escenas domésticas, dulces y cotidianas.x3 DoumekixWatanuki.
1. Familia

Wolaaaaassss~! He vuelto! xD mientras se me ocurren nuevas ideas para "Real Moments" les traigo el primer cap de esta nueva colección, que empecé a escribir a la par con la otra xDD Llevo 4 caps, pero no los subiré tan seguido para no agotar todo de una xDD

Ahora, expliquemos. El nombre "Home" lo puse porque la idea de los drabbles es narrar al ambiente "casero" y las situaciones diarias de nuestro parcito x3 Y en honor a un tema que me encanta de Suga Shikao, "Home Nite", que expresa con música lo que les explico x3 Totalmente recomendado, bueno, y todos los demás temas de Suga también. Es mi cantante favorito! X3

Ahora sip, al fic. Espero les guste este pequeño drabble. Con todo mi amor, para ustedes! :

Cap. 01: Familia

_ Entonces, nos vamos. –sonrió la castaña.

_ Tengan cuidado, si? Los esperaré con la cena.

_ Quiero sashimi. –fue lo único que dijo el moreno.

_ ¡Si, si! ¡Ya vete! ¡Y más te vale cuidar de Kohane-chan! –le regañó el ojiazul.

Ambos partieron en silencio, caminando por las calles semidesiertas. Kohane sonreía. Unos minutos después, se volteó para comentarle a Doumeki.

_ Kimihiro-kun… parece cada vez más una esposa, nee?

Doumeki asintió con una especie de gruñido. Kohane amplió la sonrisa.

_ Me pregunto si le molestaría que lo llamara "mamá".

El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

_ Probablemente se quejaría como siempre.

_Eso creo.

Caminaron un poco más en silencio, hasta que Kohane agregó.

_ Pero estoy segura de que a ti te agradaría mucho. ¿Ne, Shizuka oto-san?

Doumeki sólo sonrió.

Eso es todo~! Espero les haya gustado. Este cap lo escribí hace tiempo, pero ya que estamos funcionaría como mi crítica hacia "Rou: Adayume" (Dios, amo la cancion~xD)

¡Esto es cómo lo veo yop! ¿No son como una familia? ¡Ese OVA es lo más ilógico que he visto, y este drabble es mi última palabra!

Eso es todo~! Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad. Mil besos a mis lectors de siempre, y a ls que me han agregado en favoritos. ¡De verdad muchas gracias! X3 Ls amo!

Bye-kyu! Cuidense mucho y ¡Coman Dounuts~!


	2. Nombre

Wooolas~! He vuelto! xD Este drabble es cortísimo, pero quise subirlo por aquellas personitas que leyeron el anterior y ¡estuvieron de acuerdo con mi idea! Las amo x3 Y también por las que me han agregado a favoritos. Me siento tan bien! X3

Bien, espero que se entienda este drabble xDD No quise explicarlo yo misma para no arruinar la idea. A leer!

Cap. 2: Nombre 

Era curioso. Doumeki se había preocupado por ello más de una vez en los más de diez años que llevaba junto a Watanuki. Como todo lo que solía preocuparle, podía parecer insignificante, pero para él, acostumbrado ya a descubrir las razones ocultas detrás de cada gesto del ojiazul, seguía siendo un problema.

Aunque había descubierto que le estaba importando cada vez menos. De hecho, ya pasaba un tiempo desde la última vez que realmente se sintió molesto por ello.

Porque cuando la voz agitada y suplicante de Watanuki susurraba "Doumeki…" entre jadeos, hasta a él mismo, entonces, su apellido le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo.

…..

(106 palabras)

Espero que les haya gustado! X3 Tenía que escribirlo. Muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo, que es mi favorito! (Y es más largo) Espero reviews~! xD

Besos, Bye-kyu y ¡Coman Dounuts!


	3. Noches

Wolasss~! He vuelto! Me alegraron mucho los reviews x3 (Creo que tuve… xD) Esto está muy muerto, ¡Hay que animarlo, chicas! ¡Promocionémoslo! Les propongo una campaña, cada vez que dejen un review en otro lugar, o publiquen un fic, agreguen; "Fanfiction/xxxHolic; ¡El dulce sabor de los Dounuts~!" xDD A ver si conseguimos algo! X3

Pero bueno, a lo que nos importa n_nU Este fic tenía otro ordenamiento en los caps xDD Pero me equivoque con el cap pasado y ahora el orden se fue lejos, seguramente a hacerle compañía a mi cordura xD Así que! Les tengo este hermoso cap, el que más me gusta hasta ahora x3 ¡Y es larguito! Espero les guste. Con todo mi amor, para ustedes! X3

Cap 3: "Noches"

_ Bien, ya es tarde. ¡Maru, Moro, a dormir! – llamó Watanuki, alejándose hacia la habitación principal.

Volvió veinte minutos después, dispuesto a irse a la cama también.

_ Ya son más de las doce… -comentó, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. Se alejó en dirección al baño, en donde demoró bastante, apareciendo nuevamente sólo con un ligero yukata encima. Doumeki seguía exactamente donde lo había dejado, completamente concentrado.

_ Me voy a dormir. –informó el menor, expectante.

_ Ve. No demoraré mucho. –fue la respuesta.

Algo molesto, se alejó hacia el dormitorio, dejando la puerta abierta.

Media hora más tarde, volvió a aparecer en la sala, con el cabello algo revuelto y sin anteojos.

_ Ya son más de la una. –dijo, algo somnoliento, pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_ Sólo un poco más. –le aseguró el moreno, con la vista fija en la computadora, tecleando veloz.

Watanuki volvió a marcharse, regresando quince minutos después.

_ ¿Ya? –en su voz se notaba la impaciencia.

_ Un poco más…

Veinte minutos y volvía. Y Doumeki aún estaba donde mismo.

_ Ya es suficiente por hoy. – le reclamó, ahora claramente molesto.

_ Debo terminarlo. –se excusó el moreno, levantando por fin la vista para fijarla en los enfadados ojos bicolores.

_ Puedes terminarlo mañana. –fue la cortante respuesta, mientras la estilizada figura de Watanuki le daba la espalda. – No voy a esperar más.

_ Está bien. Enseguida voy.

Quince minutos más y Watanuki seguía mirando el techo de madera desde el futón. Ya había perdido la paciencia. Doumeki tenía la irritante capacidad de echar por la borda en un segundo los más de diez años que había tardado en aprender a controlar su carácter. Se sentó, furioso, y le gritó.

_ ¡Doumeki!

No hubo respuesta, más que el sonido de las teclas parando por un instante, y luego continuando.

_ ¡Ey!

Nada. El moreno ni siquiera se dignaba a contestar. Watanuki se sintió arder de rabia.

_ ¡Doumeki Shizuka, ven aquí en este instante!

Escuchó claramente al sonido de la computadora al cerrarse, y luego los pasos del moreno sobre el tatami, acercándose a la habitación. Molesto, se volvió a acostar, mirando hacia la pared, y cubriéndose hasta más arriba del cuello. Poco después sintió la puerta cerrarse, y el cuerpo de Doumeki recostándose junto al suyo, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo para acercarse a él.

_ La próxima vez te vas a dormir al sofá, ¿Me oíste? –le reclamó, sonrojado de rabia y vergüenza.

Doumeki sonrió, exhalando el aire sobre su nuca, mientras terminaba de acomodarse. ¿Cuántas veces había oído eso?

Un poco después, su mano encontró la de Watanuki en la oscuridad, enredando suavemente sus dedos, y cerró los ojos para dormir.

…

(453 palabras) ¡El más largo hasta ahora! xD Aunque sólo llevemos tres x3 Me reí mucho al escribirlo, amé esta idea x3 Y me deja con un dulce sabor al final xDD Justo como nuestro lema ¡Espero que a ustedes les suceda lo mismo!

Muchisisisimos besos, nos leemos en el prox! Ah, y acepto ideas para drabbles! X3 Siempre que tengan que ver con el tema hogareño, o se puedan adaptar a él.

Bye-kyu! Cuidense mucho y ¡Coman dounuts~!

"Fanfiction/xxxHolic; ¡El dulce sabor de los Dounuts~!" x3


	4. Hilos

Wuaaaaaaa~! Tanto tiempo! Lamento haberme demorado tanto en continuar~! Mi madre borró los archivos de mi cuenta y perdí algunos caps T-T No mucho, pero aún asi~ Además, (debo sincerarme ) Me enganche del fandom de Inazuma Eleven y me perdí por el camino del yaoi andrógino y semi-shota xD Pero bueno, he vuelto al fin -w-

He de decir que este drabble se me ocurrió luego de leer "Entre ella, entre él", de Circestrella-san! nOn Aunque no robé la idea (o eso espero -.-U) Algo en el fic me retumbó y terminé escribiendo esto x3 Asi que una parte del crédito es suyo. Supongo que sus fics (muy bien escritos, por cierto x3) Son muy realistas, y una habitante del mundo-color-rosa como yo necesitaba algo mas… fluf? xDD En fin ¡Muchas gracias a todos y a todas quienes leen y escriben de esta pareja! ¡Los adoro!

Recomendación: ¡Leer lento! xD

DoumekixWatanuki, Shonen Ai

Cap 4: "Hilos"

Ambos sabían que no iba a preguntárselo. No tenía sentido para él. Pero eso no significaba que la duda no lo carcomiera por dentro, aún cuando en sus acciones no había más que seguridad.

Y las palabras brotaron solas, mezcladas con el humo de la pipa, cuando la muda tensión fue demasiada para ambos.

_Lo sabes.

La mano morena subió para que su poseedor bebiera, y los ojos bicolores giraron hacia él en espera de sus orbes doradas, para perderse irremediablemente en ellas.

Era una sensación tan fuerte que sólo ellos podían soportarla.

_ Ella es la mujer que más amo en el mundo.

La pipa y el vaso quedaron a un lado, igual que el resto del universo. Su voz se volvió casi un susurro.

_ Y tú eres el hombre.

Mientras se hundían en las seductoras ondulaciones rojas de aquello que comenzaba a ser demasiado poderoso para llamarse "Hilo".

…

(151 palabras)

Eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer! Espero volver pronto con algo más de esta apasionante parejita x3 ¡Muchos besos y Bye-kyu! ¡Cuidense y ya saben:

Fanfiction/xxxHolic: ¡~El dulce sabor de los Dounuts~! X3


	5. Atrapado

Hola! X3 ¡He vuelto! En vista de que esto está algo apagadito, decidí traer este cap x3 Con este se acaban los que tengo, así que tendré que ponerme a trabajar xDD Aunque creo que trabajo mejor bajo presión xD

En fin, no hablo más y los dejo con el fic! El quinto cap de esta serie de drabbles x3

Cap.05:  "Atrapado"

Despertó con la claridad que inundaba el cuarto. Se frotó los ojos y miró hacia arriba, desorientado. Aún tardó unos segundos en reconocer el techo del cuarto de invitados. Se sentó en el futón, buscando con la mirada su yukata entre el enredo de ropas desperdigadas por el suelo, para vestirse y abandonar la habitación, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Enseguida se dirigió a la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno. Afuera, el día recién comenzaba.

Cuando terminaba de servir la comida, Doumeki apareció, ya vestido con uno de sus trajes.

_ Buenos días.

_ Buenos días. –contestó el moreno sentándose a la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Watanuki colocó frente a él un apetitoso desayuno, que Doumeki devoró enseguida, mientras que él sólo bebía una taza de té.

_ ¿Llegarás a tiempo? –preguntó el menor luego de un rato.

_ Si. Aún es temprano.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin nada que decirse, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía y del agradable calor de la cocina.

_ Gracias por la comida.

Watanuki retiró los platos y los dejó en el fregadero, dirigiéndose luego a la sala, en donde Doumeki terminaba de guardar sus cosas y cogía su maletín.

Sin cruzar palabra, caminaron hasta la entrada, en donde Doumeki se sentó unos momentos a ponerse los zapatos. Cuando se puso de pie, Watanuki le tendió una caja envuelta en un pañuelo. Doumeki la recibió con naturalidad. Sus ojos se desviaron desde el bento hasta los ojos de su compañero, sosteniendo la mirada por unos segundos. Se disponía a voltearse cuando la voz de Watanuki lo detuvo.

_ Ve con cuidado.

Esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible, se acercó hasta apoyar su frente contra la del menor. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

_ Ya me voy.

Watanuki lo vio desde la entrada, suspirando, mientras su figura se perdía por la calle.

Y entonces pensó que, ciertamente, estaba atrapado. Atrapado como pocas personas lo han estado alguna vez.

Porque aún cuando Yuuko volviera y lo liberara de su encierro, nunca podría liberarse del lazo que lo unía a Doumeki. Un lazo tan fuerte y tan estrecho, que sentía que se ahogaba en él. Y era la sensación más maravillosamente embriagante de toda su vida.

…

(369 palabras)

Wuou! X3 Eso es todo! La verdad es que este drabble debió haber sido el primero, pero ya ven como se desordena esto xDD Aun asi, espero que les haya gustado ¡Porque a mi si! xD

Ahora, una pequeña explicación que ya muchas y muchos deben saber, pero nunca está de más x3

La forma en la que se despiden Dou y Wata, en este orden o al revés, es la forma común de despedida de los esposos (x3) o de las personas que viven en una misma casa (Madre-hijo, compañeros, etc)

"Itekimasu" = Traducido (la mayor parte de las veces, o de lo que yo he visto xD) Como "Ya me voy", lo dice… la persona que se va, obviamente xD

"Iiterashai" = Traducido como "cuídate" o "ve con cuidado", lo dice la persona que se queda en la casa xD

Quise agregarlo porque así dan la impresión que le da forma y nombre a este fic, la del "Hogar" x3 Ademas es una ternura xDD

Bien, ¡Ahora si es todo! Muchísimas gracias por leer, mil besos, cuídense mucho y ¡Coman Dounuts! Bye-kyu!


	6. Perderte

Kyuuu~! Mucho tiempo sin publicar! . De verdad, de verdad lo siento! Incluso teniendo todas las vacaciones para escribir, no fui capaz de encontrar inspiración hasta ahora. ¡Gomen!

Este drabble se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba mi colección de canciones tristes xD Así que, ha quedado algo… No Feliz. xD Perdón por eso, también.

He aquí el drabble!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 6 : "Perderte"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Watanuki no sentía miedo. Ya no.<p>

Recordaba los tiempos en que fue un estudiante, cuando, a pesar del tiempo y la costumbre, los espíritus que lo perseguían lograban sacarle un escalofrío de repente. Cuando la incertidumbre de su propia vida lo tenía despierto más de una noche. Cuando la sensación de inmensidad que lo rodeaba le encogía el corazón.

Recordaba cuando conoció a Yuuko-san, y algunos de sus miedos desaparecieron para darle paso a otros. Cuando en su pequeño mundo entraron nuevas personas, y el riesgo de ser herido dejó de limitarse a sí mismo. Cuando volvió a sentir culpa por aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

Y recordaba las múltiples enseñanzas de Yuuko sobre eso. Las palabras, directas como ella, que clavaba en su mente y en su corazón, para incrementar su confianza y su miedo, incapaz como era de separar una de otro. Incapaz como lo eran todos.

Pero esos eran miedos pasados. Miedos de adolescente. Sería quizás la influencia de Yuuko, de la tienda, o del giro que había dado su vida entera, la razón por la cual esos miedos habían desaparecido. La razón por la que era capaz de enfrentarse a las presencias y a las situaciones que antes lo hacían temblar.

Doumeki, como todo aquello que concierne a Watanuki, lo sabe. Sabe que, por lo menos, _esos _miedos, han desaparecido. Y se alegra por ello.

Por eso, de sus labios no saldrá ni una palabra cuando, por la noche, las manos desesperadas de Watanuki se aferren a su espalda, tan fuerte que duele.

El estará ahí. Para atenuar ese único miedo que, ni siquiera juntos, son capaces de vencer.

* * *

><p>(274 palabras)<p>

Wuo. Eso fue raro. No se si se nota, pero la narración varía de pasado, a presente y luego a futuro. No fue mi intención, sólo se escribió así. Perdón si está raro.

Tampoco quise explicar toda la idea, para que lo demás lo imaginasen ustedes. Aunque creo que el título termina de explicarlo todo xD

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas quienes siguen leyendo mis fics! Prometo esforzarme por publicar más seguido. ¡Mil besos a todos! ¡Bye-kyu!

Fanfiction/xxxHolic: ¡~El dulce sabor de los Dounuts~! X3


End file.
